


约定（faith）

by boloud



Category: Moira - Sound Horizon (Album)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/boloud
Summary: 本篇之前一次王子与教导者的对话好久之前的东西了，一直没有发
Kudos: 1





	约定（faith）

“对许多人来说，我死掉才是最好的吧。”露出一个嘲讽的笑容，坐在床边的年轻王子说道，“无论是父亲，还是下属们，甚至是国家，我的死都能带来很多好处 。”

营帐外隐约传来士兵们操练的喊声，炉中的树枝忽然断裂，发出“啪”的一声打破了宁静。

这是Scorpios上战场的第二年。诱饵、枪兵、左翼，渐渐地他有了属于自己的军团，一年多后便成为了指挥官。当然，这并不是作为王子得来的特权，而是由伤痕带来的荣耀。

不过在他第一次上战场时，自然还未明白战争的残酷。

书中虽然极尽渲染，而Scorpios也最大限度地对其进行了想象，依旧远不及真实情景。

之前还开着玩笑的伙伴死了。

唠唠叨叨爱操心的笨蛋死了。

鲜血淋漓，断肢横飞，刀陷进肉里与拔出的噗嗤声连绵不绝，直到最后他都已经麻木，除了砍杀不知还能够思考什么。

在那个敌人出现时，他甚至想“或许这就是终点了”。

然后，常年陪伴于身侧的Polydeuces忽然出现替他接下攻击，又一刀砍倒了对方。

「没事吧殿下？」分出一点心思，Polydeuces靠着Scorpios的后背问道。然后他喊回离得有些过远的伙伴步兵，嘱咐他们跟紧殿下而非自顾自杀敌，又一次冲向敌人……

那场与helots的战斗，最终自然以胜利告终。

虽然Arcadia军的损伤在意料之内，对于初识战场的Scorpios的来说却并非能够承受的。

对于作为不被看好的庶子，却又是长子的他来说，每一个伙伴都必不可少。他们并不会因为自己的身份而惧怕，更不会由于自己的身世而鄙视，仅仅因为个体本身而将自己作为“伙伴”，那正是他所期望的。

然而在他参加第一场战争后，其中一些的火焰就熄灭了。

他咬着下唇，替他们安排了葬礼。

在此之后，他的身影便更难在宫中寻得——不是演练场，便是书房。

Polydeuces曾经劝他多加休息，最后却不知被他如何说服，甚至延长授课时间，与之共同研讨新的阵型。

至于下属们，自然也逃脱不了与他一同增加训练量。

于是，Scorpios军在Arcadia军中渐渐有了名气，终于在这他上阵的第二年又一次压制反叛时，变为了主力之一。

密集的箭矢给予第一波攻击，然后是较对方更长的枪。平原作战对于人数更多，武器更精良的正式军队来说，简直是对于敌人的单方面屠杀。

不过对方也并非完全无能之辈。对于左翼的冲击令Scorpios差点派上后备兵。

正是在此，Scorpios受到了不知来自何处的攻击。

虽然身旁有着伙伴们，自己也已历练良久，战场上的情势瞬息万变，他未能完全躲过。

“请不要乱动。”蹲下为他包扎着的导师语气冰冷。

“哈，生气了么Polyx？嘶……”被按到伤处的他吸了口气。

“请您也稍微珍惜一下自己吧。”Polydeuces打了个漂亮的活结，起身说道。

“哦？被派来教导我的王室忠臣反而没有这种想法吗？我死了你就能回到父王身边了……之类。”

“请不要这样说。”Polydeuces顿了顿，“只要陛下没有改变命令，我自然不会离开。”

盯着他看了半晌，Scorpios嗤笑一声收回目光，嘴角微微翘起，用叹息般的语气说道:“啊，那就说好了。”他猛地看向摆着恭敬姿势的Polydeuces， 眯起双眼，“若是你无法做到的话……”拉长音带上一丝威胁，“我也只能亲手送你去侍奉冥府之王了。”


End file.
